Cradle in Between
by smittenforglasses
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are “friends with benefits”. Clarke finds out she’s pregnant and doesn’t know if telling Bellamy would be the best.
1. chapter 1

Takes first test*POSTIVE

 _Okay...Maybe it's false_

 _*Takes 2nd test* POSITIVE_

 _Definitely not false,_ Clarke muttered in her head.

She leaned against the bathroom wall and sunk down to the floor. He could either be really upset at how unexpected this is and not want any part of it OR he could want this with her and stick with her through all 9 months of this. Either way, she was terrified.

Clarke just started her path as an upcoming artist and it wasn't exactly easy to start having people buy or display her work. Although the money from making profits was more than generous, she didn't have anything saved for something as big as this. There's no doubt that babies are expensive.

 _The diapers, the wipes, the bottles, clothes, baby food, the crib and everything else a baby needs._

Clarke didn't even know if she was fit to be a mom. She wasn't raised with love and care. How could she possibly raise a baby?

 _Ugh I'll just have to figure this out later. Right now I need to tell Bell..._ I took a deep breath, pulled out my phone, and immediately went to find his contact. Once I found it, suddenly I was scared. Bell and I weren't..We weren't together or dating. Hell I didn't even know what we were. Turning my phone off, I took one last glance at the tests before me and put it in the tampon box in the bathroom, knowing that he wouldn't even think to touch the box. Let alone a tampon.

sigh* Clarke looked down at her stomach and hoped that maybe everything was going to be alright. Only in fantasies things would go so well. She loved the idea of having Bellamy's kids, but not like this. She hoped to have the title of being his girlfriend at least. Being in love with him after all.

Getting up, wanting to take a nap after this sudden news, Clarke opened the door to the bathroom and headed upstairs to her room. _Hopefully something will come to my head after I take some time away from reality.._


	2. Chapter 2

_*baby crying* Clarke shifted_

 _*baby crying* 'Baby?' she thought. Only then the baby's cries had stopped when she heard humming. Clarke sat up in her bed and turned in the direction of the previous cries, only to find Bellamy with a little girl in his arms. Too shocked to comprehend what was going on, she just smiled. Even if he was an ass sometimes, she knew how good he was with kids. She loves that most about him._

 _She continued to watch the sight before her, when she noticed the baby's eyes had closed. 'I think she's ready to get back into bed' she softly whispered, making Bellamy jump and causing her to chuckle a little._

 _'I didn't know you were awake Princess' he said while putting the baby into her crib._

 _'I heard her crying, then she stopped and I was wondering what made her stop. I found out why when I opened my eyes to you humming. What song was that by the way?'_

 _'I tried to get her to calm down as fast as I could so you can sleep in since you've been waking up and putting her back to sleep before I do' he said settling back in bed. 'Mama needs her sleep too hehe and that was Heaven by Kane Brown. Like it?'_

 _'I do, sing it to me?' she asked while letting herself get comfortable, forgetting to ask what was happening. He began singing while rubbing circles on her skin slowly falling asleep with her_

The sun's rays seeped through the blinds in Clarke's room causing her mind to wake up. Reaching for her phone, she checked the time reading 4:15pm. Looking through her notifications, she found a bunch of texts and calls.

3 missed calls from her mother along with several texts that she dismissed.

2 missed calls from Octavia with 1 text.

"Hey Clarke, me and the gang are going to Drop Ship tonight to celebrate Lincoln moving back. Meet us there at 10 and tell my brother not to bring a hook up. It's only us"

She smiled. Octavia and Lincoln had been together for a little over a year now and he moved down from Tondc to Arkadia for her. Bellamy of course didn't like the idea, thinking they were moving a little too fast. Of course he was only being the older brother he was, but to him Octavia will always be his little sister. Even if she was 23 years old. Texting her back saying that should would be there, she looked at he next notification.

1 missed call from Bellamy and 2 texts

"Hey princess sorry for not stopping by today. Murphy called me in early to cover 2 shifts so I won't be able to get off 'til 10"

 _How convenient_ she thought

"By the way, I set my Netflix account on your laptop last night so you can watch your precious Pretty Little Liars :) I figured it could kill some time before I see you tonight?" She couldn't help, but smile. He's so sweet.

"You know giving me your account might have been a huge mistake. I might want to spend more time binging the show than spending time with you ;)" she texted back before getting up to go shower suddenly remembering her dream and the fact that she was pregnant.

Seeing Bellamy and the baby girl in his arms just seemed right. Almost too good to be true even. She had his dark hair from what she could tell, but she was pale just like her. Bellamy was a family man even if he denied it. He always put Octavia and his mother first and his friends. Everything else would come after. Sure he had a rep for womanizing, but as far as Clarke knew he had stopped almost 2 months ago when they started hooking up. She hated that he used them for one thing and didn't want to be used for the same purpose, but she didn't stop what they were doing.

She sighed leaning her head on the wall in the shower. She sacrificed her purity, her feelings, and her body for this man. In return, she just wanted him. Every part of him, but she didn't have him. That's why he whole pregnancy scared her. It was far from planned and she wanted he/she to feel loved and that he/she had both of them there. Not wanting to think about this any longer, she got out and threw on the first pair of clothes she could find before heading downstairs to binge.

Meanwhile, Bellamy was on break at Drop Ship when he checked to see if Clarke texted back.

"You know, giving me your account might have been a huge mistake. I might want to spend more time binging the show than spending time with you ;)"

Her text made his lips turn into the smirk he knows she hates. For somebody who claimed that she wasn't really good at flirting, she loved to flirt with him.

Thinking about her made his mind feel at ease. Working long hours became stressful, but she always found a way to make it better. He cared about her in a way that he didn't even understand, but he also didn't do relationships. Relationships and feelings were complicated and the last thing he wanted to do was get caught up in it. He thought about how they've been hooking up for 2 months now. It wasn't getting in the way of their friendship. They still hang out and talk like nothings going on. They're just a little more intimate, but still it wasn't anything more than that to him.

phone buzzed*

"By the way, the gang is going to be there at 10 and your sister specifically said not to bring any hookups"

He knew why they were going to be here already. Lincoln came in last night and surprised Octavia and him with the news. Before heading back into work he sent a quick reply to Clarke without thinking.

"So what does that mean about you?"

(Time skip)

By the time 9:30 rolled around, Clarke was ready and out the door early wanting to meet Octavia and Raven do they could squeeze in some girl time before the guys came around. She wasn't ready to face the guys. Specifically Bellamy.

 _What the hell is wrong with him._ She knew they were just hooking up, but she wasn't just some random girl he'd hitch and ditch. They've been hooking up for 2 months for fuck's sake. She didn't deserve that text even if he was joking. If he wanted to be that way, she can do the same. Pulling into the parking lot, she called Octavia to see where she was.

"Hey O, where are you"

 _We're already inside. Are you here yet?_

I'm right outside. See you in a minute" Putting away her phone, she continued to walk before she looked up and managed to bump into somebody"

"I am so sor" she began to apologize until she saw who she'd bump into.

Finn Collins

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No, my n-name is C-Clarke" she stuttered. Realizing that she had made herself look stupid. "I'm sorry. I mean yes my name is Clarke, but I am okay. I'm sorry I ran into you. I didn't mean to. I was just on the phone and you know phones can be quite the distraction and.." she stopped talking when she heard him chuckle.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" Clarke sheepishly asked with her head low.

"It was cute coming from a gorgeous lady hehe So Clarke are you headed into Drop Ship?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friends to celebrate" she finished before finally looking into his eyes only to find him flashing her a grin.

"I would crash the party, but I've got somewhere to be. Here's my number if you wanna do something sometime, which by the way I hope you'd like to do, text me" Finn said giving her a his card before waving goodbye and disappearing around the corner.

Looking at the card in her hands, she grinned and headed into the club. With the music blasting, bodies all over dancing, and drinks being brought around she made her way to the groups booth. Octavia and Raven spotted her and got up to hug her before they got into a small conversation.

If Clarke was being honest, she wasn't into the conversation, but she still heard what was being said. Lincoln and Octavia were looking for a place together. Wick got a job at the Engineering Lab Raven works at and now they waited for her to mention something. Anything to kill time so she put the card in her hands down to show the girls. With confused written on their faces, she said "Finn Collins"

With that they got excited and started asking her questions about how she got his number and where and when and she was not in the mood for that so she rolled her eyes and told them she was going to go get their drinks.

While walking towards the bar, she remembered that she couldn't drink. _Great._

"Hey Princess, what can I do you for" Bellamy asked walking towards her. She looked up and immediately smiled. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight v-neck that clearly showed how toned he was. Of course, she didn't need to look at what he was wearing to know what he looked like underneath. Before her thoughts could go any further, she replied that she'll have a coke, his sisters usual and Ravens usual as well. Nodding at the request, he started preparing the beverages. While watching him Clarke remembered that she was mad at him. Suddenly her mood turned cold.

 _Damn it_

Bellamy knocked her out of her thoughts placing the drinks in front of her. Without even taking another glance at him, she took the drinks and started to head back towards the booth not bothering to look back.

Her action caused Bellamy to look at her with a confused look, but she wouldn't know because she wasn't fucking looking at him. _What the fuck._ They were okay last night and this morning when they texted. Whatever it was, he'd find out as soon as he got off. _10 more minutes._ After that long time passed, he headed off towards the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bellamy, wake up" a voice rang outs _Ugh._ "Bellamy, get your ass up. I have shit to do and I'm not leaving you here alone" Octavia's voice said again.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily sitting up. _God my head hurts. What happened last night? I was on my way to the group and_

"Clarke" I uttered.

"Clarke? Oh yeah, you need to apologize for last night. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you always have to be the jerk that you are? You're lucky that you're my brother otherwise I wouldn't put up with your arrogant ass. Now get up and change. I'm dropping you over there while I go get Lincoln" she demanded, heading down the hall to her bedroom.

 _Apologize? What the hell did I do?_ I wondered getting up to clean myself up. While washing my faces I remembered.

 _By the time he clocked out, the club was in full swing and crowded. Music was louder than earlier and more drunk people had been on the dance floor. He approached the group taking in the gang._

 _Jasper had his arm around Maya while talking to Monty about their moonshine. Raven and Wick were arguing in the corner of the booth, not that that was unusual, and Miller and Clarke were engaged in a deep conversation that he couldn't quite make out, but was sure it was serious because Miller had that expression on his face that told him it was serious. He than noticed his sister and Lincoln however were nowhere in sight. Before he could question where they were, Miller pulled Bellamy aside._

 _"Bro, what the hell were you thinking? Do you know how serious this is" he bluntly asked, clearly pissed._

 _"What are you talking about Miller?"_

 _"I'm talking about you sleeping with Clarke." Bellamy's breath hitches and his confused face turned into a shock one._

 _"I'm not sleeping with Clarke. She deserves better than that and you know I don't do relationships." he replied nonchalantly. He felt bad for lying to his best friend, but he wasn't going to admit what was going on. It was supposed to stay between the two of them._

 _"I'm not an idiot Bellamy. She didn't need to tell me to figure it out. I drove by her apartment the other day to check up on her and imagine how surprised I was to find your car there. No that wasn't the surprising part. Using the key she gave me for emergencies, I went into the apartment, knocked on her bedroom door and when there was no answer, I cracked it open only to find both of you in bed with the lack of clothing"_

 _Feeling guilty, Bellamy admitted they had slept together, but that he wasn't the one who initiated it._

 _"Clarke did.?" Miller asked shocked. Bellamy nodded and replied "2 months ago"_

 _Sighing, Miller said "You and I both know that this won't end very well Bellamy. I don't know if you see it, but you're going to hurt her. You need to end this before it goes any further" and with that he walked away back to the group._

 _Exasperated, he made his way back as well noticing that his sister and Lincoln were there. Upon his return the group did their usual thing, took shots and headed out to the dance floor leaving him and Clarke alone._

 _"Clarke" he said turning to her._

 _She looked at him with no emotion or at least she tried to, but he could see right through it. She was mad._

 _"What's wrong? What'd I do?" he asked, but he didn't get an answer. Instead he got the cold shoulder and silence. Not knowing what else to do, he stood in front of her and turned her head to face him._

 _"Princess" he whispered. "Come on, tell me. I don't like this" Taking her hand in his, bringing it to his face._

 _"Stop Bellamy" she glared before snatching her hand back. "You think I'm just a 'hook up'? If you want to give me that title than why do you keep coming to me to get off.?!" she practically yelled, but nobody around heard because the music was too loud._

 _Not knowing what she was talking about, he was about to reply when Octavia ran over and pulled Clarke into the crowd unaware that the two were having a serious conversation. Taking Jasper's bottle of moonshine off the table, he started to down the bottle until it was empty._

 _Spotting Clarke again, who was now dancing with her eyes closed moving in a way that he would've taken her right there, he made his way over. She must've felt his gaze because she opened her eyes and met his eyes until he was in front of her._

 _Not wanting to argue, she just continued to dance while his hands found their way to her hips. After a couple songs, he noticed that was grinding herself on him while holding him in place with her arm around him. Feeling himself get aroused from the contact, he leaned down in the crook of her back and placed a kiss on the spot behind her ear causing her to jump a little at the sudden contact._

 _He was about to place another kiss when she pulled herself away from him. "I can't do this Bellamy" she told him with her eyes low. She began to walk away from him when she was pulled back against him._

 _"Do what? We're not doing anything wrong. We're just having some fun" he whispered in her ear. The smell of liquor on his breath. She tried to pull herself away when his grip on her tightened._

 _Annoyed by her action, he slurred "I want you Princess and I know you want me" before crashing his lips to hers._

 _She was stunned and before she could help herself, she raised her hand and slapped him hard enough to cause him to stumble, catching him offguard at the contact._

 _"You pompous asshole!" she shrieked with tears forming in her eyes leaving him standing there while grabbing Octavia's hand who managed to see the whole thing. She looked at him disappointed before following Clarke._

 _He managed to sober up the minute her hand landed on his cheek along with her walking away. He ran after her finally comprehending what happened not realizing that it was too late. Opening up hid phone to call her, he stopped. Knowing her, she wasn't going to pick up so he went to send her a text. Rereading what he sent her last, he knew what was wrong._

 _Not wanting to feel like the idiot he was, he went back into the bar and tried his best to get drunk enough to forget about what had happened._

Coming back to reality, Bellamy followed Octavia into the car not saying a word. He presumed she was pissed at him for last night and it was proven right when she pulled him from his thoughts after pulling in front of Clarke's apartment complex.

"She's hurting Bell and the worst part is that it's because of you. You've always taken care of me and you've been taking care of Clarke ever since she came into our lives. I know everything. She told me what's going on between you two and you need to fix it. I'm not going to lose my best friend" she said unlocking the doors indicating that she was done talking to him.

Before closing the door behind him, he looked at his sister seeing that she had also been hurt by his actions. "I'm sorry O" he stated turning to head up.

 _Popcorn, futons, blankets, movies..._ Clarke mentally check in her head. Today it was her turn to host the groups weekly get together. She thought after last night, they'd cancel, but they'd gone out instead of stayed in.

Today they were going to barbecue and spend time at the pool before movie night. Lucky for her, she wasn't showing yet, so she could still wear her bathing suit. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Well she believed it, she just didn't believe it was Bellamy's.

She didn't know what to do about him. The group had made a pact that no matter what, everybody is to attend the get together. No excuses. So she couldn't avoid him even if she tried.

Recalling last nights events, she sighed and looked down at her wrists. Small bruises had formed, but you'd have to really look to notice. She was pale, but still. He was never rough with her in any way and if she was being honest, she didn't want it to happen again.

Hearing a loud crash, she looked over to where she'd left Jasper and Monty only to find them wrestling like little kids making her laugh. She joined Raven and Maya on the couch rooting for either boys. Jasper managed to put Monty in a head lock and couldn't get himself out. Monty looked over at Clarke with a jokingly cry for help. She knew exactly what it meant and tagged Monty so she can replace him.

Letting him out of his grip, faking a shock expression on the betrayal from her, Jasper looked at Clarke.

"Just because you're like my sister, doesn't mean I'll let you win"

"Oh Jasper, you always underestimate me" I smirked before he launched himself towards me, aiming to go straight to pinning me down. _Classic Jasper_ she thought before moving to the side just in time before he could get her down. Grabbing his wrist, she positioned it pressed behind him before bending his knees and getting him on the ground before settling her weight on top of him.

"So what was it about letting me win?" She smiled triumphantly getting up to high five the girls and Monty.

"I am forever in your debt" Monty kneeled, praising her. Laughing at him with Raven, she gave him a curtsy. Maya however couldn't stop laughing. Her boyfriend had gotten his ass kicked in a matter of minutes. Of course she's earned a glare from Jasper, but soon made him feel better either a kiss.

Clarke excused herself to go change so they could head down to the pool. In less than 5 minutes, they were in the elevator with everything. Right when the doors opened, the older Blake came in sight. The gang greeted him continuing to make their way to the pool. Clarke was still standing there not knowing what to do.

A couple minutes had passed and he still didn't say anything so she moved to walk past him when he moved in front of her. She took this as a chance to see what he looked like. His dark curls were still a mess, but in a way that fit him. His eyes looked tired and his stupid freckles were still in every spot that she'd memorized. He still didn't say anything so she did.

"What is it, Bellamy?" She asked impatiently. His eyes switched between anywhere else and her eyes, but she gave him a look that he ended up holding her gaze.

"I'm sorry for last night. For forcing a kiss on you and for the text I last sent you. I wasn't paying attention to what I texted, but still that's no excuse. I'm just sorry" he pleaded.

She did what she knew best and opened her arms for a hug. He knew she hadn't forgiven him yet, otherwise she would've told him it was okay. This was her way of saying that she would. So he kissed the top of her head and pulled her towards the pool missing the smile she had on her face the entire way.

Almost an hour later, Octavia had returned with Lincoln by her side. Wick joined them some time after.

The group eventually split into girls and guys unknowingly. The guys were grilling the food talking about sports while the girls were doing the exact opposite. Gossip.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Octavia asked, pulling Clarke away from the other girls.

She shook her head. "I haven't gotten the chance the chance to see a doctor. My mom's been working at the hospital a lot lately and I would rather that she not be there when I find out"

She didn't allow her mom to be in her life much lately. Abby was a different person these days. If her words weren't professional as used in the hospital then it was cold as ice.

Nodding her head in understanding Octavia asked another question. "I just want to make sure. It's Bellamy's right.?"

"Yes, it's his. You know everything O. You know how I feel about him. You know he doesn't want more. I feel like I'm going to be alone with this" Clarke sobbed into the girls shoulder quietly, trying not to let the others see her like this.

Octavia rubbed her back and hummed to her quietly til see calmed down. "You've got me. I won't let you go through this alone. Even though I hope that my brother would take on this responsibility. If he doesn't, I'll be there" she assured.

Before the rest of the group could see the emotional exchange, Clarke sat up subtly wiping her eyes, asking if anyone wanted to take a dip. Standing near the edge of the pool was probably the worst place the girls could be standing right now before Jasper, Monty, Lincoln and Wick had tackled he girls in, starting a water war. Noticing that Bellamy wasn't in the water, Clarke looked over at the grill with him already looking at her. His eyes filled with concern, as if he knew that she was crying. Not wanting to think about it, she averted her gaze when Monty managed to get her on his shoulders yelling "CHICKEN FIGHT!"

"You're going down bitches.!" yelled Octavia settling onto Lincoln's shoulders. Starting the whole fight

Maya and Jasper were out immediately since Raven caught Maya offguard and she feel. Instead of wallowing at the quick loss though, they went straight for the food that was ready to eat.

Octavia held onto Clarke's hands trying to get her to lean on the side. Clarke was about to pull Octavia forward so she could lose her balance when Montys grip on her released causing her to lose her balance instead, falling into the water.

"Monty I almost had her" she looked over at Monty to catch him staring at something over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that Miller was sitting with Maya, Jasper, and Bellamy.

"Sorry? Hehe I guess I got a little distracted" he nervously said. It wasn't a secret that Monty had feelings for Miller. At least not to her.

"It's okay, go ahead and go over. I'll catch up" Clarke gave him a smile before going under the water and swimming towards the deep end.

 _Miller didn't know that Monty had a thing for him and Monty didn't know Miller had a thing for him. How could they not?_ she thought to herself before surfacing above the water. Deciding she needed a break from the water, she was about to get out on the side that she swam to when

"Hey, you need some help there?"

Clarke looked up, finding that all too familiar grin in front of her.

"Finn, hey. Yes please" she said holding out her hand. Once she was out, she noticed he hadn't let go of her hand. Instead of pulling her hand back she asked "What are you doing here? Stalking is a crime you know" she joked

"Ah the classic assumption" he put his free hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"How hurtful that you think of me that way my dear. I've been looking for you all over" he said clearly going along with the joke.

Giving him a curtsy "I am so sorry my _dear_ for putting the worry on you. I thought I'd have a getaway, but it seems I can't get away" causing Clarke to laugh at her cleverness and making Finn laugh too.

"I like that"

"Like what?" Confused by his statement

"A girl that can make me laugh with her dorkiness"

"I am not a dork" she retorted.

"I said your dorkiness. Your actions, but not you as a person my Dear" he said lifting her hand to kiss it. Blushing, she pulled her hand away and told him "I will accept your compliment. I think hehe"

"This is my complex by the way. Letting you know that I'm not stalking a beautiful woman like yourself. I stop by every now and than to make sure everything's okay"

"Wow, that's impressive" Clarke replied not knowing what else to say from the unexpected information.

"Not that impressive, but I'll let you go. It seems that your friends haven't taken their eyes off of us since I helped you out" he gestured behind her.

He was right. They were looking before they noticed that she saw them and turned away.

"I still have your card. I'll text you" she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back off to the group.

"Are you seeing him?!" exclaimed Octavia and Raven.

"No you guys know I just met him yesterday. So what movies are we watching tonight?" She asked making it clear that she wanted to change the subject. Noticing that they hadn't left her any grilled hotdogs, she opened the package to cook one and went to put it on the grill. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Bellamy had gotten up.

"You need help there Princess?"

"I got it" she relied, placing the hot dog on the grill.

"Are we okay? You haven't spoken to me since our run in in the lobby"

Sighing "Yes, we're okay. It's just a lot going on in my head right now"

"Like what?"

"Bell, I think we should stop sleeping together" I finally admitted

"Yeah, I know. Miller thinks I'm going to hurt you if we keep doing this, but I don't want to do that" he looked down at her

 _You ready are_ she tried to say with her eyes, but held it back to herself

When the hotdog was finished, she nodded at him to go back to the group and she'd follow. The rest of the day went smoothly. Sometime during the third movie, everybody had gone home and for now everything was okay. Kind of.

Even though Clarke held a big secret from Bellamy, she wanted to hold onto the days where they were just best friends before they slept together. Just a little longer before everything blew up.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Clarke was meeting up with Octavia and Raven for lunch at Jaha's diner. She had been keeping her texts short with Bellamy and they haven't hung out without the whole group being there. She hated it, but she needed to distance herself so she can think. Hearing the two girls enter the diner, she waved them over.

"Guys I need a big favor" she deadpanned. "I want you guys to be there at my appointment"

"Appointment for what?" Raven asked lost.

"I'm pregnant Ray and I wanna find out how far along I am" clearing it up.

"You're pregnant.?! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you knowing..." going on with several more questions.

"Cheese and Rice Raven chill out. It's not like she's known for a long time" Octavia pointed out.

"You know she was?" Raven questions the girl. Nodding she replied "I found out that night at Drop Ship. We tried to find you, but we didn't see you or Wick"

"I'm sorry Clarke. Ugh, I feel like a horny bitch not being there for my friends because I wanted to relieve my horniness" she said causing my to laugh hysterically. Of course Raven would say something like that.

"That was too much information, even for you" I said still laughing.

"How come Bellamy isn't going to be there?" Raven asked making Clarke's laugh stop. "What you thought I wouldn't know it was his? I assumed you guys were just boning, but come to find out you're pregnant only concludes it. You haven't been with anyone and you two have been very close. Like very close lately"

"Ew, that's my brother you're talking about. I do not want to think about him and Clarke having sex" Octavia plugged her ears.

"ANYWAYS, would you two like to come with me tomorrow? I don't want to go alone and Peanut and I would really love some company being his godmothers and all" I said nonchalantly.

"Peanut?" Raven asked the same time Octavia said "Godmothers?"

Squeezing in delight, they both agreed and started talking about throwing a baby shower, leaving Clarke out of it completely.

 _Baby shower? Wait no._

"Guys. There's not going to be a baby shower" I stopped hem. The two girls in front of her began to protest. "There's not going to be a baby shower because I still haven't told Bellamy and I don't think that's necessary"

"That little peanut inside you shares my DNA Clarke. I don't care if Bellamy knows or not. That baby is going to be celebrated with this baby shower and..."

"And you deserve this Clarke. Name one person in the group that won't be happy about this. Not including Bellamy" Raven finished

"Ugh you guys are right. Thank you so much. For supporting me and embracing Peanut" she started tearing up because her hormones were probably starting to get the best of her.

"I think Bellamy should go won't you" Octavia stated. Raven agreed.

"I know I just. I don't want to find out how he'll react"

"My brothers an idiot, but he still deserves to know"

"Know what?" We turned our heads in the direction of the voice. _Really? He had to be here now_ I looked at the girls to see what we should say, but honestly we were too shocked to see him that I just sighed and gestured him to come sit next to me.

"So can i know what my sister is calling me an idiot for?" He asked.

"O and I have a lot of _planning_ to do" Raven have me a pointed look. "We'll catch you guys later tonight" she finished before heading off with Octavia. Leaving Bellamy and I alone.

 _Great. "_ I have something to tell you"

"Me too, but you go first"

Curious, Clarke replied "No you go first. My news can wait"

"I met someone" he smiled.

 _What????????_ Not knowing if I heard him right "You m-met somebody?" I stuttered

"Yeah, I've only taken her out on two dates, but we've been talking a lot. Her name's Gina and I invited her over to come along with me tonight at Jasper's"

"That's great Bell. I'm happy for you" I forced a smile on my face.

 _I honestly didn't know what to say. He wasn't seeing anyone in any way when we were sleeping together. Didn't that mean something? Now that we weren't, he jumped at the opportunity to._

"So what was your news?" He asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

Um, I'm sorry I forgot" I lied smoothly. "As soon as I remember, I'll tell you though" convincing him more.

"Alright, well I gotta go, I just came to order some food for Gina and I before we head on over. I'll see you over here" he have a smile and left.

Clarke couldn't help, but to just sit there. She wasn't expecting that news. Then again, she wasn't surprised. Bellamy was Bellamy and she should be happy he wasn't sleeping around again. _How was I supposed to tell him now?_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't here her phone ringing. When she finally noticed, she saw that it was Finn.

"Hey Finn"

 _Hey, are you okay?_

Yeah, just sitting at Jaha's. What up?"

 _Well look to your left, out the window._

Doing exactly what he said, she saw him standing outside with his phone to his ear. She couldn't help, but smile. Only in movies did things like that happen. Holding up her finger saying that she'll be a minute, she hung up, payed the waiter, and went outside.

"You know we're friends right? You don't have to stalk me" Clarke teased.

"As much as I do enjoy _stalking_ you. I was on my way to the complex when I saw one of your friends come out and I was hoping that you'd be right behind him. You weren't, but I took a peek inside and sure enough I saw you sitting. You didn't look to happy though" he explained.

"Yeah, it's just life isn't taking my side these days" I felt myself opening up to him.

"Wanna talk about it? We can go to the park or somewhere to sit and talk if you'd like" he suggested sincerely.

I shook my head. "No I was just going to go and change before heading to my friend's place for our weekly group night"

"Rain check than?" Finn asked.

"Actually, would you like to come with? I would love the company walking there. It's not far from the complex actually. You don't have to if you don't want to though. I know you've only met Octavia and Raven, but I don't want you to feel weird. Like I'm forcing my friends onto you. When-"

"Clarke calmed down" he chuckled. "Deja Vu. You're rambling again, but I'd love to. I gotta check a few things at the complex and should be done by the time you're done changing"

Embarrassed I began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I do that, but it's great that you'll come"

They made their way to the apartments, laughing and talking without noticing that their hands were entwined. Afar though, watched a freckled brown eye person.

 _She was glowing. Clarke deserves that. Good for you Princess._

knocking at the door*

"Jasper, get the door! Someone's knocking" yelled Octavia.

"Monty, can you get the door for me!"

"Raven, can you get he door for Jasper!"

"Alright I'm getting the damn door" Raven rolled her eyes. There was no reason for anybody to be yelling. They were all in the living room except for Jasper, who was in the kitchen mixing up a new batch of moonshine.

"Jasper and Monty's house, Raven at your service. How can I help you?" She said opening up the door to see Finn and Clarke.

"Oh hey Griffin, didn't know you were bringing your boy toy to group night" she said smirking.

"Oh shut up Raven, you know we're just friends and as I recall, you're my toy to play with" Clarke playfully winked at her before entering the apartment. "So what're tonight'a plans? I see that Jasper is tampering with moonshine so it must involve the usual"

"Well I'll have you know that we are going to get drunk off our asses like USUAL and play the normal games tonight. You of course can't be drinking, you're the designated referee" Octavia stated. "Of course my brother needs to get here already so we can start.

knock at the door* "Just in time" she smiled.

Not wanting to see Bellamy and Gina, Clarke pulled Finn onto the couch that faced away from the door. Seeing everybody else, Clarke began to introduce Finn.

"Finn this is Miller, Monty, Lincoln, Maya, and then the one we saw in the kitchen is Jasper. You already know Wick, Raven, and Octavia of course"

"It's nice to meet you guys. Clarke's been keeping me in the closet for quite some time now" giving Clarke a playful glare.

"Not even!" She denied. "But you should've stayed in there longer" going along with the joke and making everyone laugh.

Octavia then joined us in the living room along with Bellamy and who I presumed to be Gina. Noticing me immediately, he locked eyes with me before looking over at Finn and quickly back at me. The way he was looking at me made it very clear that something was bothering him. I tried not to care, but I did. Yet I didn't do anything wrong. He didn't say anything to anybody of about the girl beside me so I spoke up.

"Lastly Finn, this is Bellamy and.."

"Gina?" Finn stated cutting Clarke off.

Confused as to how he knew who she was, Clarke turned to Finn for an answer. Hell the whole group was confused.

"How do you know Gina?" Bellamy finally asked.

"Finn! Oh my goodness. Hey" Gina recognized him. "I didn't realize it was you. Your hair got longer and you tanned a little more"

"Yeah, well look at you. You look great" he smiled back. "Um Gina and I were best friends since ever since before she moved away 5 years ago" Finn explained clearing up the confusion. "It's great seeing you _Heda"_

"Yeah, sane here _Nightblood_ "

"Alright, as much as I love a great reunion, I am done with a new batch" Jasper announced entered the living room.

Finding a seat across from Finn and Clarke, Bellamy introduced Gina to everyone else. She was very welcoming and a sweetheart. That's probably what Clarke hated about her. She was beautiful inside and out and she had one thing she didn't.

Bellamy.

Bellamy was supposed to be hers. They were supposed to have a house with a white picket fence. A little puppy roaming and kids running around while they sat back together watching white smiles on their faces. Instead, they were far apart and she was having his baby without him knowing.

Not realizing that she was in her thoughts again, Finn asked if she was alright. Nodding her head she watched her friends begin to play Never Have I Ever. At least they'd be able to let loose with the alcohol in their system. Clarke had to deal with her feelings and stick with water. Somewhere in between, Finn ended up sitting with Gina where Bellamy used to be and now Bellamy was beside her. He didn't acknowledge her until she looked at him.

"I'm happy for you Princess. You deserve that."

"Deserve what?" She asked. Genuinely confused.

"To be with someone that cares for you like that"

Figuring out that he thought she was with Finn she began to clear that up.

"I'm not with him Bellamy. If anything he's like family. I care for him some way, but not _that way_ "

Hearing Bellamy say that he was happy that she was with Finn didn't make her feel pleased. Only then did she realize that she really didn't see Finn that way. Yeah, she maybe wanted to give it a try after their first run in, but she didn't feel that way not too long after. Instead of replying, she left Bellamy hanging and excused herself to go to the kitchen.

She met Octavia and Bellamy when she was 14. She was new in

 _She was studying at their house when they had their first encounter. Octavia told her to make herself at home and if she wanted anything to eat to just make it before telling her that she was going to pick up Raven. She was studying at their house when they had their first encounter. Octavia told her to make herself at home and if she wanted anything to eat to just make it before telling her that she was going to pick up Raven._

 _She decided she was going to make cookies not knowing what else to make. She got the bowl, eggs, and the peanut better when Bellamy walked into the kitchen._

 _Clarke suddenly felt like she was invading their house since O wasn't around. She hadn't met Bellamy yet._

 _"Who are you? And where's my sister?" He said not hiding the displeasure in his voice._

 _"Clarke. I'm one of Octavia's friends. She went to go pick up Raven" she said suddenly annoyed at his presence. "I'm making peanut butter cookies right now. Can you get the sugar? It's too high up for me"_

 _"As long as I get a few of those cookies, it's not a problem Princess" he said putting the emphasis on the pet name and putting the sugar on the counter. "I'm going to go shower. I trust that you won't burn down the house. Some of us can't afford that around here like you can"_

 _Triggered by what he said, she snapped "What the fuck is your problem? Judging me by my parents status right? Just because I was born into that family doesn't make me like any of those snobs. I don't look down or put anyone down. Money is not thrown at my feet when I ask for it. I don't even ask for money. I like to work and earn my money. I am not a spoiled rich kid. My parents are the ones who are rich. Not me. They are the ones with the money. Not me. People at school may be able to take your snide comments, but I won't. You don't even fucking know me and you're so quick to judge. Go do both of us a favor and go shower and never talk to me again" she finished not realizing that Octavia and Raven were standing behind her and heard every word. She was going to turn and apologize to Octavia when she spoke up furiously._

 _"Why can't you just be nice for once.?! Clarke's a good fucking person. She has been nothing, but nice to me Bellamy. She cares and acts like a big sister to me. She's never mistreated me and she makes sure I'm okay all the time. Clarke could be so angry at the world for having parents who treat her as if she's not there even when they were the ones who brought her into this world. She could be mad for having nobody there when she needs somebody there. She's been alone her entire life and here you are judging her about something that has nothing to do with her" she paused._

 _Bellamy didn't know what to say. It was evident that he knew he was wrong and there was no taking it back._

 _"We've had each other our entire lives Bell. Even if sometimes things were rough financially, we had mom and dad. Always. I can't even imagine what it's like to be alone like Clarke was. Can you?" She finished._

 _She turned to Clarke, mumbled an apology for her brother, and embraced her into a hug that Raven ended up joining._

 _The whole thing made Clarke feel emotional and overwhelmed. This was the first time that someone made it clear they care for her. She began to cry a little. Of course it caused the other girls to shed a few tears. Both Raven and Octavia told her that they'd always be there for her no matter what and she appreciated that most._

 _With his little sisters words playing over and over again in his head, he felt so guilty. He really doesn't know what it's like to be alone. He didn't even know what it was like to have parents that didn't care. Not knowing how else to apologize, he went over to the girl's hug fest and put his arms around them._

 _"I'm sorry Clarke for what I said. I can't judge you based on your parents and it was wrong that I did. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but really any friend of Octavia's is a friend of mine" he said pulling away._

 _Pulling away too, Octavia looked up at her brother smiling. She loved this side of her brother. Only those who were close to them really got to see him that way._

 _Listening to him apologize, Clarke knew she forgave him. She was a sucker for second chances and for happy endings. She wiped her tears away, walked up to Bellamy and hugged him._

 _"I know this is weird, hugging you after you insulted me, me blowing up on you, and your sister blowing up on you, but I'll forgive you as soon as you get the other bag of sugar" she looked up smiling at him. Her smile almost went away when he replaced his smile with a smirk. "I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later"_

From there Bellamy actually became her guy best friend even with the consistent arguing. Now, she didn't know what he was to her. She's had feelings for him ever since that day. Even if she didn't want to admit that then. She knew that now.

Propping herself up to sit in the counter she leaned her head on the wall.

"You know you keep drifting off from your friends" Finn said startling her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

 _Who am I kidding? I need to talk to somebody._

"Finn, I like you, but you know I don't like you that way right?"

"Of course, I always felt like you didn't see me that way after our run in at the pool. Why do you bring it up?"

"Bellamy thinks we're together" Nodding in understanding, he replied "That's not what bothering you though. Would it have anything to do with the little bump that you have?"

Appalled at what he said, Clarke became nervous and started stuttering "W-what h-how'd you know? Oh my gosh, do you you think Bellamy can see the bump!"

"Bellamy?" Realization dawned on Finn. "It's Bellamy's baby?" She could only nod in response.

"Does he know?" She shook her head.

"When are you going to tell him?" Clarke just shrugged. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be bad to tell him now that he's seeing somebody? I don't want to ruin that"

"You wouldn't ruin anything. This happened before they started going out and I'm sure Gina would understand. She's not a very hostile person and she'd still make it work"

"Yeah I know" Clarke growled.

Seeing that she was jealous of Gina made him realize that she must've harbored feelings for Bellamy. _That's good because Gina suspects that he harbored the same for her._

"Come on Clarke. We can say you're not feeling well and we'll go get some take out to cheer you up"

Jumping off the counter, her lips turned upwards. "You had me at take out, but you're paying"

Making their way to the living room, everyone was sitting around the table playing still. Glancing up at the two, Octavia and Raven stood up and checked to see if she was okay. Explaining to them that she wasn't feeling so well, she assured them that it was nothing to worry about. She told them that she'd text them or call them if anything and that Finn was going to walk her home.

Making her away around the circle hugging everyone goodbye, she stopped at Gina awkwardly. She didn't know if she should hug her or not, but she knew she wasn't that kind of person. Clarke surprised herself when she engolfed the girl in a hug and told her that she should go on a girls day out with Ray and O. Gina agreed excitedly and hugged her back. She gave Bellamy a quick hug without making it obvious before grabbing Finn's hand and yelling a goodbye and closing the door behind them.

(Back to when Finn was talking to Gina)

"When did you come back in town" Finn asked.

"Around two weeks ago actually. I'm staying at the Chula Villas apartments. Not too far from here actually"

"Chula Villas? I own the complex. I could've gave you a discount off your rent if I had known you'd be here" he offered.

"So what, the offers not on the table anymore?" Gina laughed. "Yeah, I think Clarke lives in the same building. I've seen her around a few times whenever I'm on my way out"

"Yeah she lives there too...So you and Bellamy?" He changed the topic.

"Well sort of, I means he's great honestly. I love talking to him and I like him, but he keeps mentioning Clarke and I don't think he notices. When a guy constantly mentions a girl that much, you already know there's something there. You know me, I don't want to interfere with Fate and I'm all about that sappy stuff"

Gina honestly likes Bellamy, but she couldn't see a future with him. She knew what it was like to like somebody and not realize it. She was the same way with Finn. She realized it 5 years ago. Not that she was going to tell him now that she still had feelings for him stIll.

"Things always work out for the best G. We'll just have to see what goes on" he gave her hand aight squeeze and saw Clarke head into the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on her"

Watching him get up and go after Clarke was heartbreaking. Gina wished he had done that the day she was leaving. She didn't know he was still here in Arkadia and didn't expect to see him here under these circumstances. 5 years later had passed between them and she still hoped for something with him.

She just didn't know how to say that to either men. Bellamy or Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

"Finn.!" Clarke cried out suddenly.

Running into the kitchen, Finn was immediately at her side bombarding her with concern and questions.

"Are you okay? What happened? Oh God, i don't know what to do. What do you-Ow ow ow ow" he whimpered when Clarke squeezed his hand so hard he almost could feel it.

"Shut. Up. I-Ow ow-Car. Keys. Hospital" she said between breaths trying not to feel scared.

She didn't need to say anymore. Finn went to get his keys before guiding her out the building, heading straight to the hospital.

Everything after that happened in a flash with Clarke being in pain and Finn going into panic mode. Clarke was admitted and fell asleep from the medication before he got the chance to ask her if she wanted him to call anyone. Just from knowing her, he decided to call some support for her.

"Hello?" Octavia's voice questioned.

"Hey O, is Raven with you?"

"Yeah, we were about to head out to Clarke's" " _Is that Finn? Tell him if he's with her to.."_ Raven's voice echoed in the background.

"Guys, can you come to the hospital? Clarke's been admitted. She was okay all morning, but then she just cried out in pain out of nowhere and it only got worse up until they got her some medications" he responded cutting them off. After a few seconds passed and noticing that they didn't respond he removed his phone from his ear to look at the screen and surely enough she hung up. Knowing that they'd be here pretty soon he just sat in the waiting room.

 _Clarke slowly opened up her eyelids, letting her eyes adjust to the light. The sun was bright and she was sitting in the sand, on the beach with a little girl by her side building a sand castle. Well attempting to make a sand castle. She had curly brown hair, a light shade of sapphire blue eyes and tan skin. Without even questioning it she knew._

 _Her daughter._

 _"Mommy?" She's even cuter when she speaks._

 _"Yes, my love"_

 _"Why doesn't daddy know about me?"_

 _Bellamy._

 _Before she could answer, her daughter continued to speak. "Do you want me to have a daddy? I want a daddy. He could help me build this castle and make me a princess! I wanna be a princess"_

 _Ignoring her questions about her father, I told her "You are a princess. You're the most beautiful princess in all of the galaxy"_

 _"What about daddy?" She's definitely my daughter. Nothing slips by her. I was about to answer until she cut me off. Again. "Its not right mommy. You have to tell him. I want to be a princess" Her voice was laced with sadness and it was starting to hurt my heart._

"Clarke? Hey, don't get up or anything. Just relax" I blinked my eyes open to find Octavia hovering over me.

"Octavia? What're you doing here?"

"Finn called me when Raven and I were about to go and see you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I was in the kitchen when out of nowhere a sharp pain occurred on my side. You guys didn't have to come. I'm okay" I was about to sit up when I felt the pain in my side causing me to grimace. "Okay maybe not okay" I muttered more to myself than to Octavia.

"Ah Ms. Griffin, you're awake" Doctor Indra announced upon walking into the room.

"Clarke please. We're hardly strangers anymore Indra"

"I have good news and I have bad news. I'm sorry Octavia, but as a doctor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I discuss this with Clarke" she apologized sincerely.

Octavia hesitated, but nodded saying that she was going to tell Raven and Finn that she was up.

Turning back to me she continued on saying "The good news is that the pain you were feeling is caused by your body making it's expected adjustments for the baby to grow. Which by the way, congratulations. The bad news is that your baby isn't being supplied enough nutrients and vitamins. Meaning that you aren't eating what you are supposed to and because of that your baby might endure some health issues. You need to be more responsible and serious about this if you want your baby to be as healthy as possible" She gave me a stern look before telling me that she's going to write a prescription for the pain on my side before discharging me.

It had been almost 3 weeks since Jaspers. Clarke still hasn't told Bellamy. Nobody else has been told. Everything was still as normal as it could be in the situation. Finn has been helping Clarke with as much as she'd let him. Mostly emotional support, but he's also been a very good friend and that's all Clarke needed right now.

Whenever Finn wasn't around, she would lock herself in her studio painting and drawing for hours on end without realizing that she wasn't eating. He wasn't around often so she really wasn't eating at all. Realizing her mistake, she began to shake. She was hurting the baby before it was even born.

No money. No Bellamy. No knowledge of how to care for a baby.

She didn't need Bellamy though.

The baby does.

Ready to question where Indra was, Finn entered the room with both Raven and Octavia.

"So someone decided to tell the gang that you were in the hospital" Octavia said rolling her eyes toward Raven.

"You know, if anybody else ended up in the hospital and was as scared as we were, they'd tell everybody" Raven explained.

Sighing Clarke's replied "It's fine. My body's just making changes for the baby and that's why I was experiencing this sharp pain. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell everybody yet" She was just starting to show being almost 3 months pregnant. Nobody had said anything so she assumed nobody noticed. Which was good, she really wasn't ready to tell them, but she couldn't hide it either.

 _group chat*_

 _Clarke-Guys, I'm fine. I'm about to leave so don't come barging into the hospital. Knowing all of you, I'm assuming you guys were planning to_

 _Jasper-Octavia and Raven got to :(_

 _Raven-Finn called us dumbass_

 _Miller-What'd the doctor say?_

 _Clarke-I'll tell you guys soon. So who's place are we meeting up at?_

 _Monty-Weeeell Jasper and I sort of made a mess trying to make another new batch of moonshine._

 _Jasper-To be fair, we didn't mess up the kitchen this time._

 _Miller-You guys already know that my place isn't that big enough for all of us._

 _Octavia-I'd say mine and Lincoln's, but we haven't unpacked everything. Sorry :(_

 _Jasper-What's wrong with yours?_

 _Clarke-Considering I'm in the hospital, I'd rather be able to come home and go to sleep instead when I see my place again. So no._

 _Raven-How bout lover boy?_

 _Octavia-Finn?_

Looking up from my screen, she glared at the two girls noticing that Finn wasn't in the room anymore. They knew Finn and her weren't like that, but still loved to tease her about him to get Bellamy riled up.

 _Jasper-Moms cheating on Dad.?!_

 _Monty-Finn's our stepdad.?!_

 _Clarke-*Rolls eyes"_

 _Octavia-Bellamy's in 15_

 _*1 message from Bellamy*_

 _Bellamy-Are you sure you're okay?_

 _Clarke-I'm as okay as I'll ever be_

 _Bellamy-Just making sure Princess. I'll see you soon._

The drive to Bellamy's was a little less than chaotic. Raven and Octavia were arguing whether or not I was going to tell them about the pregnancy. Octavia saying that Bellamy needed to be told first. Raven saying that they're all going to be told anyways.

"I'm just saying that you know Bellamy will be hurt that you didn't tell him first. When he finds out that Raven and I know, he's going to be even more hurt" Octavia explained.

"Well if your brother kept it in his pants, we wouldn't be here" Raven retorted.

"It takes two to tango, no offense Clarke, but we know that she's in love with him and that's why he got in her pants so easily"

"I love you guys, but will you two shut up. Let's just get this over"

Pulling up to Bellamy's, we were at his door in no time. Raven and Octavia were through the door with Clarke following the leader.

Taking in everybody, Jasper and Monty were on the game. Miller with a beer in his hand talking to Wick and Lincoln on the couch and Maya on the love seat with Jasper between her legs. Making his way into the living room he noticed the girls arriving and headed for them. Clarke not the other two.

"Hey princess" Bellamy said embracing Clarke in his arms

Relaxing into his arms Clarke gave a muffled "Hey" into his chest. Sighing, she told him that they needed to talk. Nodding in response, they went into the dining room that was on the other side of the condo away from the living room. Instead of taking a seat beside him, Clarke decided to sit across from him on the table. Much to Bellamy's dismay.

"How's Gina?"

"She's good. We were actually going to go out tonight, but we heard you were in the hospital and canceled" he shrugged.

Feeling guilty she was about to apologize when he cut her off "It's not your fault. She understands and was relieved to know that you were okay"

Jealousy was starting to rise through her throat, but she had to swallow it back down. Now was not the time.

 _What was I going to tell him? Oh yeah, okay breathe Clarke._

Taking another breath, Clarke looked at Bellamy. Their daughter in her dreams looked just like him. The nose, lips, the curls. The freckles. Well maybe not as many as him, but there were still some.

"The reason why I was in the hospital was because my body's making changes for um the baby and I haven't been eating as much as I should be. But it wasn't on purpose!" she added quickly. _Not that that's even the point._

"You're pregnant?" He whispered.

"Erm yeah. I'm almost 3 months now"

He looked so conflicted. "3 months? So I'm the father?"

Clarke didn't know what else to say so she just nodded.

"Clarke. I-You know-We were" he stuttered.

Feeling her hormones, she couldn't help herself scoff. "Careful? Really Bellamy? Well not careful enough if we're now"

"I get that. You can drop the sarcasm. I'm just shocked. I mean we're not even together" he concluded.

 _But I wish we were_ she thought.

"Clarke. We can't" Realizing that she said it out loud she put up her guard out of embarrassment and got up to leave the room. She didn't get far before Bellamy's hand was around her wrist. When she didn't turn around, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her from behind. Clarke's wall was down again.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to be a part of this, I understand. I just wanted to tell you before I told everybody else" She leaned into his arms suddenly feeling like it'd be the last time she'd ever get to.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here every step of the way" He squeezed her to reassure her and kissed the top of her head.

Deciding not to move, they stood in comfortable silence before deciding to sit down, still in the same position they were in. Clarke in his lap and Bellamy's arms around her. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. Reality just needed time to sink in.

 _"Bellamy have you seen Clarke? I sort of lost her in the crowd trying to make our way to the drinks" Octavia and Clarke just arrived at their place with no room to squeeze through the many people filling it up._

 _Raven decided to throw a party after the 3 girls got through their first year of college. It had been one hell of a year. Octavia was always locked away in her room studying her ass off. Raven was barely making any time for anybody doing the same thing. They were celebrating it being over with and Clarke? After the first year studying premed, she realized that it wasn't what she wanted to do._

 _Leave it to Clarke to be the last one to realize that she was better off as an artist. She had sold a couple paintings and a few drawings that helped with rent and even some side bills due to the ridiculous amount people would pay for her art. She knew they were being more than generous, but if she had it her way, it would've all been given away. She didn't mind though. Raven and Octavia did most of the shopping and cooking so she wasn't complaining. Clarke wasn't like that._

 _If anything the two girls were hesitant of Clarke choosing to handle the rent all by herself. She was always taking care of them the most. Not that it mattered, but still._

 _"No, but I'll let you know if I see her" Bellamy yelled over the music making his way to the backyard._

 _It was Bellamy's last year. It'd taken him a year more to complete his degree in art history, but he still did it._

 _Making his way to the backyard, he saw a flash of blonde locks from the corner of his eye. Turning his head immediately, he saw Clarke heading up the stairs. His blood began boiling. She wasn't going up alone and she damn sure didn't look like she knew she was being followed._

 _After struggling to get to her through the crowd, he snatched the guy by this shirt behind her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" he snarled at the man. He must've looked like he was going to kill him because the man's face paled immediately. "N-nothing man" his hands went up before he darted away from them._

 _"Bellamy?"_

 _Catching his attention immediately. "Hey Princess, lets get you in bed yeah?" She was tired from what he can tell. Scooping her up in his arms, he took her to the bedroom. He had been over a good handful amount of times to know the layout and who's rooms were who's._

 _Settling her down on the bed, "Do you wanna change into something comfortable?" He asked. "Yes please" Clarke responded lifting her arms up indicating that her shirt was first._

 _Taking off her shirt, he threw it into her hamper in the corner. It wasn't the first time he'd change her. He respected her well enough to not let his eyes roam, only concentrating on the task to get her dressed. Going over to her drawing, he pulled out the first shirt that came into view which happened to be his. Helping her get into it, he went to get some wipes to wipe off her makeup._

 _She hated waking up with makeup still on her face just like she hated waking up with pants on when she likes sleeping in a t-shirt and her panties._

 _By the time Bellamy came back, Clarke was settled under her shirts with her pants on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to wipe away the products on her face. "Thanks Bell. Love you" she murmured._

 _"Love you too Princess. I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her forehead and headed out the door._

 _Upon the door closing, Clarke immediately sat up. She hated being alone. She wished he stayed. Bellamy was always taking care of her. She loved that. She was falling for it. For him._

 _Making her way to the door, she opened it slightly and watched him start his way down stairs. He must've sensed someone watching his because he turned around to meet her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat surprised to have been caught. He gave her his famous smirk before winking at her and disappearing downstairs._

 _Still flushed, she closed the door and leaned against it. Ugh._

Bellamy soon left to go and make sure Jasper and Monty weren't experimenting in his kitchen. Though he didn't have to tell Clarke to know that he really was going to give Clarke some time to breathe.

He wasn't ready for this. For a baby. Shaking his head he rounded the corner to find Octavia and Raven heading his way. Nodding his head toward the dining room, he listened to their footsteps disappear on their way to comfort their friend.

Octavia and Raven found Clarke with her head faced down on her arms rested on the table. They went straight to put an arm each around her and lean their head on Clarke's shoulder.

Lifting her head up, she sniffled "I'm so stupid-I can't-I ugh.!" She sobbed quietly.

"You told him right hun?" Octavia said. Clarke nodded. "Does he want to be a part of this?" Clarke again nodded.

"I'm a little lost. Isn't that a good thing? Bellamy wanting to take responsibility?" Raven questioned.

Allowing herself to take a few deep breaths Clarke gathered herself together.

"Of course its a good thing. He's going to be a great father. I..He doesn't want to be with me though. He knows that I wish we could be something, but he told me that we can't."

Her lips were trembling and right now she was really trying not to break. She should've known this. It has always been a friends with benefits type of deal. She just thought that he had some sort of romantic feelings for her. I sure fucking thought, but I couldn't have been anymore wrong.

"My brother's an idiot. I'm sorry, but you'll have the best godmothers in the world here for all the support you need. You can even count on everyone else out there" Octavia encouraged.

"Not that it's the right time, but you already have the 'Aunt' card. I think that leaves me to be the godmother, right Clarke?" Raven looked over at her.

She couldn't help, but laugh. "You guys are completely on your own to sort this out" When her laughter died down, she pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you guys seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you"

In the living room, everyone else was beginning to wonder where the three girls were. Before anyone could voice out loud their questions, the three entered just in time. Octavia went to sit on Lincoln's lap. Raven went to sit in between Wick's legs on the floor and Clarke went to sit between Monty and Jasper seeing as they pulled her down with them.

"So is mom going to tell us what happened?" Monty asked.

Jasper wacked him in the head. "Dude, show some concern first. Mom are you alright.?" Monty retaliated wacking him back which turned into them wacking each other and didn't seem to care that Clarke was in the middle.

"Guys.! Calm down would you? Stress isn't good for the baby" she said sternly.

"See now look what you've done. You're stressing mom out and the.."

"BABY.!" Everyone shouted.

There was a mixture of responses.

"Holy fuck.! Moms having another baby"

"Congratulations Clarke.!"

"Oh my God.!"

"I call godfather"

"I call picking out the name"

"Thank you guys hehe for the warm responses and no ones picking out the name" She narrowed her eyes at Jasper knowing that he had said it.

"Yeah Jasper, Clarke and I are going to be the ones choosing that one bud" Bellamy chuckled without thinking. Fuck.

Clarke facepalmed. Great. Now they're really going to have a blast with this.

"Yes, Bellamy is the father of the baby, but it's just that. We're not dating or anything. We just happened to have sex and got pregnant so no bright ideas" she explained.

Yeah right she heard Wick mutter. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that she was looking at him now. Chuckling, he avoided eye contact with her.

"I really just want to kick his ass" Raven said and was followed by a nod from the rest of the girls.

Clarke couldn't help but be in awe of her friends. They were so protective of her, but then again all of them were protective of each other. Because it was Bellamy, the girls protectiveness just spiked.

"Anyways guys, that's the whole reason why I was in the hospital. My body's just reacting to the changes it's making."

"But not enough pain to send you to the hospital" Lincoln added.

"Maybe it slipped my mind to eat as much as I should be, but seriously I'm going to change that" she promised.

"Damn right you are" Bellamy glared clearly upset by it.

knock knock*

Bellamy yelled for them to come in and Finn entered the apartment. Clarke told him in the car that she was going to head to Bellamy's with the girls for a little while.

Nodding a greeting towards everyone, he turned to Clarke. "I'm headed to the complex and was wondering if you wanted a ride"

"That'd be great. It's been a long day" she gave him a small smile. As she was getting up she gave the two boys on her side a hug and went to hug everyone else. She contemplated hugging Bellamy, but in the end she knew she couldn't help it.

"I'll see you later Bell" she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before accepting Finns hand, heading out the door.

"Are they dating?" Lincoln asked curiously. Bellamy was wondering the same thing. Clarke hadn't mentioned it. He didn't like the thought of it either. Especially since she was pregnant with his baby.


End file.
